Maddie Friend
"sign my shirt Billy!" _ Maddie friend 'Maddie Joe McCreepyton "Friend" ' is Billy's biggest fan and his auntie, she is always trying to make him sign her shirt. She is a known stalker and frequently chases him. Billy apparantly has a paper mache Maddie Friend in his bedroom, but why is unknown as he is completely terrified of her. Biography Personality Maddie Friend is almost always content but she can sometimes try to murder Billy to make him sign her shirt, but he always refuses to sign out of fear. She is always near Billy and is his biggest fan. She even went to the of becoming a medic just to be near him. Relationships Billy The two originally met at a theater where Gertrude used to work. They became friends almost instantly until a short while later when Maddie had asked Billy to sign her shirt. Ever since then Billy has ran and hid from Maddie Friend. Every time they meet Maddie would ask him to sign her shirt until recently, after the L4D Minecraft Versus Mod, she has been asking Billy to marry her. The two are engaged under certain circumstances due to Billy accidentally agreeing to marry her if she managed to win a round against him. She has not yet won a round due to the fact that the siblings haven't played L4D versus. Papa Acachalla Maddie knows Papa Acachalla, but thinks he's kind of creepy. Billy makes a fake Papa Acachalla to fool her and gives him time to run away. Maddie finds out that she has been fooled a lot of times and carries on to chase Billy. Billy also signed her shirt with Papa Acachalla's name instead of his. Sally The first time Maddie and Sally met was in the Thanksgiving episode when Sally gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy, the only other time was in the detective interrogation room when Maddie was found guilty of killing Sally's doll. Maddie often says that she and Sally are sisters, but it's just the two playing around. Also they both love barbies and popcorn. In the Cops and Robbers episode, the Toilet Toucher ordered Sally to kill her. Sally left to kill her but ended up teaming with her in a dark alleyway. Gertrude It is revealed in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod that Maddie and Gertrude are actually sisters. And since it was said that Gertrude and Papa Acachalla are married, it makes Maddie Friend Papa's sister in law, and Billy's step aunt. BonBon Maddie occasionally babysits BonBon for Charlie Charlie Chase Buttface, but she isn't very good. She gave BonBon a newspaper to play with, he nearly killed her, and he cries a lot. Maddie also thinks that a bucket was his diaper, so BonBon ended up pooping in it. Appearance Original Appearance She wears a Bright Green jumper with the words "I <3 Billy" on it and she carries around three items: a dry erase marker, (for Billy to sign her shirt) a crowbar, and a bucket of Popcorn. She has ginger hair, so Billy ( and others) often (used to) make the mistake of confusing her with Gertrude. Current Apperance Trivia *In Gmod BURGER KING map after she accidentally killed Billy in her car, she said she would take Billy's dead body back into the car and act normal. * In a piece of Fan Art of the Acachalla Family, she wears a black sweater, glasses, and carries around a t-shirt that says "I love Billy" with his face on it. *Maddie Friend is first seen in Gmod Movie Theater POPCORN Mod! and snuck into the movie with him. During the episode Maddie never led on to any stalker like statements, but said many thing about friendship. Such as Friendship is Magic. * She reveals her obsession in the Highway Driving Test episode. *It is possible that she is an antagonist in VenturianTale. *Maddie Friend has learned how to clone herself in Gmod BOXING RING Mod and every time she dies a new clone replaces her. *In Gmod Movie Theater POPCORN Mod! Billy and Maddie Friend alert the police and the two hide themselves in popcorn. *Billy and Maddie Friend were friends at first, however, when Maddie Friend revealed her obsession for Billy, they no longer seemed to be friends. *Maddie Friend has never changed her shirt after she met Billy as was revealed in Gmod Human Rocket Launcher Mod. *Maddie Friend gets creepier every episode and more deadly. *Her last and middle name are Joe (middle name) McCreepyton (last name). *Technically speaking, her real name is Maddie but ever since she met Billy everyone calls her Maddie Friend. *Maddie Friend went insane and been put into a Insane asylum as seen in Gmod Scary ESCAPE THE ASYLUM Horror Map! *It is possible and even likely that she was at the family reunion along with her sister Gertrude, her brother TomTom, her father Susan, her uncle Monkey Dude, her daughter Sally, and maybe even Billy. If Billy was there, she completely ignored it. It is unknown how she survived t he storm, as Jimmy was seen killed by Gertrude in a car and everyone else except for Sammy Sammy were killed. She may have the same status as Papa Acachalla, as she died multiple times anyway in the human rocket launcher. This would imply that Billy and Sally are also back from the dead with Maxwell Acachalla, Gertrude, and most of the Acachalla family. *Maddie Friend may have met Professor Swartzensaga. Swartzensaga, who seems creepily obsessed with Gertrude's science breakthroughs, turned Maddie Friend extra tiny, It is unknown how Maddie Friend returned to normal size, and the same with Papa Acachalla when he became Minichalla and fought Jeremy. Same goes for Susan, Gertrude's mom, TomTom, and Gertrude. *In DOCTOR WHO CYBERMAN Mod! Gmod DOCTOR WHO CYBERMAN Mod! where at the end of the video Homeless said that it was all Billy's dream of being the Doctor and Maddie later confessed of sneaking into his dreams. *Her gender-bender: Female: Maddie Joe McCreepyton, Male: Matty Joanne McCreepyton * Under certain circumstances, she is engaged to Billy. But they will only get married if she wins in L4D versus against him. * Before sign my shirt, the phrase was originally "Sign my Shoe". * Because she is Gertrude's sister, Maddie may also be an alien from the planet Gingeria. * Since Maddie is Gertrude's twin sister and Gertrude is Billy's adoptive mother Maddie is his adoptive aunt. * Her and Billy agreed to marry if Maddie won a round of Left 4 Dead, as seen on one of the L4D episodes. * She and Billy got into a football match and if she won he had to sign her shirt. Billy won 8-4. * She wears braces now. Category [[Category:BethanyFrye [[Category:Antagonist Category:Bethany F [[Category:Gmod Category:Acachalla Fami [[Category:The Gertion Mafia [Category:Insane [Category:Obessed Category:Femal [[Category:Rolep [[Category:Gmod Characters Category:Creeper Category:Creepy Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Scary Category:Dumb Category:Evil Category:Devious Category:Stalker Category:Maddie Friend [[Cate [[Category:Gingeria